


Kanaya, Terezi and Vriska I Don't Dress

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Promstuck [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Moirails and Matesprites, Multi, Outfits, Stubborn Vriska, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Terezi show off their dresses for prom. Vriska swears she wouldn't be caught dead in a dress. Kanaya has a very attractive solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya, Terezi and Vriska I Don't Dress

Vriska Serket was absently throwing her eight-sided dice up and down and catching them in her palm as she waited in the sewing room of her matesprite's hive.

Kanaya Maryam and Terezi Pyrope had wanted to show each other their prom dresses and wanted to show Vriska as well, which is why the ceruleanblood had been dragged along in the first place.

The spider troll was roused from her thoughts when Kanaya, her matesprite, came out from behind her dressing screen dressed in a floor-length black and white gown with the occasional highlight of jade. Down to the waist, it was fitted tightly to her hourglass figure but from the waist down it flowed to the floor and the train trailed behind her as she walked. It had a sweetheart neckline, short sleeves and there was a tiny version of her sign on the left side of her chest. The dress was coupled with black high heels, elbow length black gloves and Kanaya's favourite jade green lipstick.

"How Do I Look?" she asked softly, a green blush lightly dusting her cheeks.  
"A8solutely 8eautiful." murmured Vriska, coming over and cupping her matesprite's face with both hands and kissing her deeply.  
Kanaya's eyes fluttered closed and she kissed back, exhaling softly.

"1F YOU TWO COULD L34V3 TH3 MUSHY M4T3SPR1T3 STUFF FOR WH3N OTH3R P3OPL3, SUCH 4S MYS3LF, 4R3 NOT 1N TH3 ROOM-" began Terezi.  
"Alright, alright, Pyrope. We're done." grinned Vriska, turning to her moirail.  
"Terezi You Look Lovely." beamed Kanaya.

And it was true, wearing an oriental-style dress in teal silk with a layered skirt that fell halfway down her shins, with cap sleeves, a high collar and red dragons embroidered all over, Terezi looked pretty awesome. Vriska's smile quirked when she saw that her moirail was wearing the red, ankle high boots that Vriska had picked out to go with the dress.

"1 SM3LL3D MY 4PP34R4NC3 1N TH3 M1RROR 4ND 1 H4V3 TO 4GR33, 1 SM3LL3D PR3TTY T4STY." grinned Terezi.  
"So, Sweetie." Kanaya turned to Vriska "When do we get to see your prom dress?" she asked.  
"I don't know." shrugged Vriska "Truth 8e told...I haven't actually start looking yet." she admitted.  
"WHY NOT?" frowned Terezi.  
"Honestly? The thought of wearing a dress repulses me..." mumbled Vriska "I don't even think Kanaya could produce something from the cave of wonders that is her walk-in wardro8e that I'd want to wear. No offence." The ceruleanblood glanced at her matesprite.

Kanaya placed a hand on Vriska's shoulder and squeezed gently.  
"No Offence Taken, Sweetie. But As Your Matesprite and Moirail, It Is Our Duty To Help You." she said kindly.  
"M4RY4M'S R1GHT. NO SCOURG3 S1ST3R OF M1N3 1S GO1NG TO PROM W1TH NOTH1NG TO W34R." grinned the tealblood.  
Vriska smiled at both of her quadrants "Very well, work your magic."  
"As The Human Fairytale Says: Cinderella You Shall Go To The Ball. In Your Case, Just Not In A Dress." the jadeblood laughed lightly.  
~

Vriska and Terezi were in Kanaya's basement, where she kept all of the clothes she made. Terezi had been picking out dresses for Vriska to give her opinion on.

"WH4T 4BOUT TH1S ON3?"  
"Looks like something a Disney Princess would wear."  
"TH1S ON3?"  
"Would only give further evidence to Ampora's argument of me 8eing a slut."  
"TH1S ON3?"  
"You've never seen Eridan in the month of March, have you?"  
"NO. 1'M BL1ND, R3M3MB3R?"  
"Trust me, you don't /want/ to see Eridan in the month of March."  
"OK...HOW ABOUT TH1S?"  
"Oh are you freaking kidding me?"

They'd been at it for about half an hour when Kanaya came down to them.  
"I Do Believe I Have Solved Vriska's Predicament. Follow Me."

The three girls ran back up to the sewing room and told Vriska to change into the articles of clothing behind the screen.

Both Kanaya and Terezi were made nervous by how quiet Vriska was as she was getting changed. Nevertheless, the rustling of clothing was surely a good sign?

When Vriska emerged, she was wearing a cerulean blue trouser suit with an open jacket, a white blouse, a waist coat, which was a slightly darker blue and covered in sequin spiderwebs, and blue heels. There was also a cerulean choker at her throat. She'd twisted her hair into a bun and was grinning.

"Maryam? Your a 8loody genius." she said as she hugged her matesprite.  
"You Look Amazing, Sweetie." Kanaya smiled warmly.  
"4GR33D. BUT W41T," Terezi sniffed "TH3R3'S SOM3TH1NG M1SS1NG."

The tealblood went over to Kanaya's jewellery box and rooted around until she found what she was looking for.

"CLOS3 YOUR 3Y3S." she told Vriska.

When Vriska obeyed, Terezi came back over to her, flipped up the collar of her blouse, unclasped the necklace in her hands and put it around Vriska's neck, Kanaya helping with the clasp at the back. Then she smoothed the collar down again and told Vriska to open her eyes.

When Vriska looked in the mirror, she found a silver spider pendant, a sapphire set in its abdomen, glittering where a tie would normally be.

She slowly turned back to her quadrants and asked "How do I look?"  
"Amazing." smiled Kanaya.  
"800% B4D4SS." grinned Terezi.  
"Well then, I 8elieve I have my prom outfit."  
Kanaya and Terezi hi fived before Vriska came and hugged the pair of them. 

She was so lucky to her have her moirail and her matesprite.


End file.
